


Blow Out

by coxy132



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attraction, Fluff, M/M, flat tire, lukai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coxy132/pseuds/coxy132





	Blow Out

Luhan angrily changed the radio dial hoping that something would come through the speakers other than static. As yet another couple minutes passed by with nothing but radio static to accompany the long stretches of land Luhan again lamented the fact that his company had transferred him to some god forsaken town where the nearest grocery store was one hour and open fields away from his house.

“I don’t even think you are worth it” Luhan said aloud in the silent car after angrily turning off the radio while looking at the bag of groceries in the passenger’s seat of his truck. Now I’ve really lost my mind, Luhan thinks to himself bitterly.

A couple minutes later after passing the third field of cows a loud bang fills the silent space and the ride becomes bumpier.

“No, no, no” Luhan says as he pulls away from the main dirt road and parks his truck. “Please, please no” Luhan pleads as he jumps out of his truck in hopes that the sight in front of him does not match his fears, only to see the blown remnants of his tire. Luhan spots the sun setting and fear grips his heart as scenes from multiple horror movies flash in his mind. Where is a spare tire even located on a truck, Luhan wonders in panic.

Suddenly the sound of tires on the dirt and gravel reaches Luhan’s ears and he runs back to the driver’s seat. As he locks the doors of his truck he spots an identical ram truck driving along the street.

“Keep going, just keep driving” Luhan whispers under his breath. When the other truck comes to a stop beside his own. No, Luhan thinks in panic looking around the cabin of his truck for something he can use for protection imagining all different crazy and creepy men.

“Can I help you with anything” A beautiful man, nothing like any of the men Luhan’s terrified mind had envisioned, asked as he stepped closer to Luhan’s truck.

“I’m okay” Luhan yells hoping the man can hear him through the class because even though the other with his beautiful sun kissed skin and muscular arms is different than the creepy men he has seen in horror movies a small piece of Luhan’s mind can’t help but be scared.

“Changing the tire in one of these can be kind of tricky I can walk you through it if you want” the tanned Greek god outside Luhan’s window offered.

“No, I’m fine” Luhan assures the other as his mind concocts a scenario of being kidnapped and tortured by the other male in some basement prison.

“There is really spotty cell service in these parts getting in touch with a handyman at this hour will be pretty tough” the male said and Luhan couldn’t help but admire the way the setting sun highlighted the other’s beautiful face. “I understand” the other says with a small smile before walking back to his truck.

“That was close” Luhan whispers to himself lowering his head into his hands. Suddenly a strange noise draws his attention and when he looks out his window he spots the tanned male twisting a long rod and lowering something from the bed of his own truck. Pushing his head against the glass of his window Luhan spots what appears to be a tire being cranked from the bed of the other’s truck. That’s amazing, Luhan thinks to himself as he watches the other walking back towards Luhan with a tire slung over his shoulder and a tool box.

“Just give me a couple minutes alright” the other says with yet another smile that takes Luhan’s breath away before crouching down.

As the other worked Luhan pushes his nose against the glass as he watches the way the other’s muscles flex and roll, so beautifully accented between the tan of his arms and the white of his tank top.

“All done” the other says rising to his feet so fast that Luhan knows he had been caught staring. He turns his gaze away, trying to hide his blush. When he looks back up a small piece of paper is pinned underneath his windshield wiper and the other truck is being turned on.

After watching the blue truck and tanned male pull away Luhan steps from his truck and grabs the piece of paper. Back inside his own truck Luhan unfold the piece of paper.

_Hi,_

_I didn’t mean to scare you although I think it’s very smart that you stayed inside your truck, I could have been some creep. I hope my sisters will be as smart as you if they come across a similar situation._

_Umm so the tire I fixed will only last for a couple days since it is a spare I suggest you come into the auto body shop in town when you get the chance. Perhaps afterwards I can treat you to dinner. :)_

_-Jongin_

Luhan chose to ignore the heat on his cheeks as he started up his truck and pulled back onto the road. Maybe this move won’t be so bad after all, he thinks to himself.


End file.
